Another boring muggle
by AmmieMalfoy
Summary: An attempt at destroying my Mary Sue's... tell me how I did!!! R/R please!! Please please please!!!!


Another Boring Muggle  
  
  
Note: This is my first attempt at trying to write without a Mary Sue. Please write me a review and tell me what you think!!  
  
==========  
My name is Lindy. This is my story.  
  
I was the most unpopular kid ever. It really sucked. I was just another normal loser who, a few years ago, got a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I decided to go, and even there I was a loser. Aah, I remember the train ride as if it was yesterday. Some older girl walked up to me and shoved a cherry pie in my face and the rest of the train laughed. And then, there was the sorting. I was placed in the ever-wonderful house of Hufflepuff. Great. Tons of powerful witches and wizards have come from Hufflepuff. Mm Hmmm. All the other girls in my year teased me for being a muggle. I had no real friends. I failed almost all of my classes, but the teachers still wanted to hold on to me, just incase.   
  
That was my first year.   
  
My second year was great. I came back to being a heroic Hufflepuff. I still had no friends, but at least this year I could go out for quidditch. I had always been a bench warmer in soccer, so I figured maybe this would be my sport. Little did I know that they didnt have such a thing as bench warmers. Everyone was supposed to play. Unfortunately, I didnt make the team. But what I did do though, was fall off of the Cleansweep 7's and break my collar bone. Everybody laughed at me.   
  
This was also the year that I began to get a huge crush on the most popular kid in school, Draco Malfoy. Aah, he was a knockout! I remember the day that he found out. He and his two cronies, Goyle and Crabbe walked right up to me and started telling me how I wasnt good enough for a guy like that. I definately believed them. I went back to being sad for a while, but then found a new guy to stalk. His name was Ron Weasley. When he found out that I liked him, he just sort of turned green and ran off. I later found out that he had puked all over Mrs. Norris. It didnt hurt my feelings though, because he had a really hot friend named Harry who I instantly fell in love with. Harry just tried his hardest to avoid me. I could tell that there wasnt much that was going to happen there. I managed to pass most of my classes that year. I boarded the train and went on home.   
  
That was my second year.  
  
The third year was almost the same. Didnt make quidditch, didnt get a boyfriend, did manage to pass my classes. I remained friendless and teased.   
  
That was the third year, the fourth year, the fifth year, and the sixth year.   
  
I awoke that morning, ready to get up and face a new year. My mother had funded a new broom for me. Over the summer, I had taked flying lessons, and had learned how to be a seeker. I'd say that I got pretty good, but tryouts were always rigged, so there was probibly no hope for me to make it. I had also gotten a summer job. I had tons of money. I was going to be able to afford designer robes and a great white owl. I was so excited! I would have met my friends at the leaky cauldron, but I didnt have any friends. Instead, my mother took me out to get some contacts to replace my huge glasses, and I also got a new haircut. This year was going to be different. I was sick of being voted "Hogwart's Most Shoved Around Kid". I was going to say something in class so that the teachers would know I was smart. I was going to do something.   
  
It was hard to leave the security of my mother to board the train at platform 9 3/4. The Hogwarts Express was just about to pull away as it saw me come through the gateway. They had to stop and let me on. I entered a silent compartment. It was filled with a few of the Slytherin 7th years. I took an empty seat and turned on my portable CD player. This would probibly be a long and painful trip. These Slytherins were known for their meaness.   
  
"Hey there, whats your name?" One of the girls asked me.  
"Not that you really care or anything, but my name is Lindy." I replied.  
"Are you new or something? I dont think i've ever seen you around." She said.  
"Sure you have. You've only been teasing me for 6 years. Why should this year be any different?"  
"What? You're Lindy Smith? The Hufflepuff?" She asked, astonished.  
"Sure am. Now, hurry up and harass me, make me cry, so I can feel at home." I said to her, trying to be strong and face what was to come.  
"No way! Hey guys, do you believe that this is the Lindy that we used to pick on?" She said to a few of the guys.  
"No its not." One of them said. "That Lindy had big buggy eyes and those huge glasses. She also had really long hair that was brown. This gal's got no glasses, and her hair is black and very short. She looks a little like you, Amber." He said to the girl sitting next to the bully.   
"What are we going to do about it Pansy?" The other guy said to the girl who had been talking to me.  
"No idea. I'd imagine that she's got a bunch of those Hufflepuff guys back there lookin out for her. Sorry, but it doesnt look like we are going to be able to tease you this year." Pansy said, sympathetically.  
"Oh darn, itll be alright." I said to her, hoping that she was being serious.   
"Would you like to be friends?" Another girl in the car said. I didnt know this one.   
"Shut up, Morgan." The guy said to her. "Thats me little sister, she dont know what shes talking about." He said to me.  
"I have a little sister too. Shes so perfect. Its all my mom can ever talk about."  
"What house is she in?" Pansy asked me.  
"Oh, she goes to some private muggle school in America. She's not really powerful or anything, as far as I can tell. She used to tease me because I was." I told them.  
"What? Thats ridiculous! Who'd want to go to a muggle school?" Pansy said, and the car broke out in laughter. The ride continued on in a friendly manner like that.  
  
We eventually arrived at Hogwarts. I was pretty sure that from here on, it was all going to be the same. We sat down in the great hall to see the sorting ceremony.   
  
"Lindy! Is that you?" I heard one of the Hufflepuff girls say.  
"Oh hi, Allie. Yeah, its me."  
"You look great! What happened?" She asked.  
"Ha. You always were the kidder, werent ya?" I said, trying to supress my anger. I had never really liked her.   
  
My seventh year went on with tons of people noticing me. I finally made the quidditch team. I was the seeker and the captain! It was so exciting. Then, I moved to the top of my class. I had been studying so hard and trying so hard to excel in school that I just did! It was great!   
  
Voldemort tried to come back and take over during the middle of the year. I sort of laughed in his face, held up my wand, and blew him to smithereens. How dare someone try to take over Hogwarts! I did get injured in the attack though. I got a paper cut on my pinkie and I had to go to the infirmary to get a bandaid. They were concerned in my health, but I recovered really fast with some neosporin. I later learned that they wanted to get a new head girl because the one that was picked, Hermione Granger, was going insane. I accepted the invitation after Dumbledore himself got on his knees to beg me. It wasnt that big of a deal, though.   
  
My life was going great. All the guys had been asking me out, and everything was happy. I was about to graduate and move on to become the president of the world, or something, until one day when this guy utterly bursted my bubble.   
  
"Lindy Smith. The Lindy Smith. Or should I call you...Mary Sue?"  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" The guy was easily recognized as Neville Longbottom.   
  
"Im just here to tell you that I know who you really are--or more what you have turned into." He said to me.  
  
"I dont know what you are talking about. Everyone is just so jealous that I am perfect in every way, so I assume you are referring to that?" I replied to him. He was starting to bother me though.  
  
"Lindy, everyone knows the truth. You're a Mary Sue. We all can see it. Theres no stopping it now."  
  
"I dont understand! I was the biggest loser for years and years, and finally when I become perfect, I am called a Mary Sue?"  
  
"Lindy, they're just an unstoppable fanfic bug! There's nothing you can do about it. Maybe you could leave and spare us your perfection, but the wizarding world has been flooded with Mary Sue's since the beginning of time. Just think about it." And he walked off rather smuggly.   
  
I didnt want to think about what he was saying. Was I a Mary Sue in disguise? How could I have not seen it?   
  
Graduation came. I had been doing so perfectly in school and in quidditch. I got the results of my NEWTs, and I had passed with a perfect score, as I had expected I would.  
  
It was not until three weeks after graduation that I finally considered what Neville had said I was. I couldnt get it out of my mind. So, as I am writing this, I am preparing for my Mary Sue-icide. I will hang this rope from the ceiling in my apartment in the States, and later on, my husband will open the door and find me hanging, in as subtle perfection as I had always had. I couldnt stand to live with myself and the whole wizarding world calling me one of the dreaded "Mary Sues", so it will be my time to go. I hope that all Mary Sue's after me will read this and put an abrupt end to their perfect little lives.  
  
=========  
  
Well I couldnt help it. No matter what I do, I always end up with a Mary Sue. Sorry!! Someone please write me a review, they only take a few seconds, and it really helps me out. Thanks a bunch!!! 


End file.
